Water (Points System)
Overview Above is the cheat sheet, for a quick look or just to check what you want to do. Water is a simple, but strong element. There are very few abilities you'll be using often. Siphon and Create gather your material, measured in gallons, and Manipulate is for anything that involves moving or shaping the water around during your moves. Your modify abilities are applied to the water you're manipulating to give it different properties like being strong enough to lift things or turn into mist. You'll also learn simple "moves" that cost less corruption to use, like making the ground wet or creating a spire. Some even grant access to more abilities, such as Water Me. Once ascending, a lot of numbers will be knocked off the list, allowing you to use your element much more than you could before. Some abilities are so OP that only GMs can use them, like making water how or pressured enough to slice skin. You can get access to these once you know enough about using this element to help others learn it too. You can also use your VP to create custom moves or buffs that you can't create with this ability list, but your character needs a profile so we can keep track of them. Below is a more in-depth list of the abilities and Ascensions. Class Abilities R O O K I E E X P E R T * Hydroslide -- Create a slippery pathway on the ground and slide across it. This ability must be channeled. * Sea Cannon -- Shoot a heavy ball of water powerful enough to push or knock back an opponent. M A S T E R Trait Ability: |} |} |} G R A N D M A S T E R Grand Masters of Water: Addon Abilities Ability Troubleshooting: • 1 Cubic Yard = 200 Gallons = 750 Liters ||||-- 100 gallons = 1 Standard Bath Tub ' • '''The complexity of actions you can perform with '''Manipulate Water' is dependent on your proficiency. A seasoned Water user will be able to, for example, manipulate water into tiny projectiles or rings with Manipulate Water. At later tiers, your ability to handle water extends to the ability to to create complex animated objects and even another version of yourself made entirely of water. • While you are able to wield diluted water, such as dirty or contaminated water, you are not able to wield things like mud or poison until you've drawn the water from it using Siphon Water. This also means you are able to purify water by separating it from other particles. You are not able to use Siphon Water on blood or other organs because these substances have been merged on a molecular level. • Pool Noodle can be as wide or thin as you like. However, the wider your ribbon is, the less reach it will have, You can help extend its reach by using extra water reserves such as Water Hair, Water Wings and Water Tail. • If you use Ocean Man while injured, there is a 20% chance your wounds will reform at twice their original size (Roll 100 @ 1-80 failure). While using Ocean Man, your body becomes water but does not become impenetrable, meaning you can still be injured. If you are injured after using Ocean Man, your body will forcibly revert back to its original form. • Ocean Man also allows you to take me by the hand and lead me to the land that you understand. But remember that the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip ;) • Energies restored by Practically A Fish will replenish only a fraction of the energies lost. • You can be injured by boiling water, even while using Hardboiled. • Watercolor only changes the color of water you have created yourself. • The water from Water Hair, Water Wings and Water Tail can be created or siphoned from other sources. • Corruption is used to create water, but channeling abilities will also drain from your corruption for the duration of its use. While certain abilities will no longer need to be channeled with Behold, Behold and Sea, the activation of these abilities will still require corruption. • Behold, Behold, And Sea does not work on Sea Monster. • Water from Hydrant can extend farther, but the ability is only effective on targets within 1 yard of you. C A N N O T S : ' Siphon from Blood || Control Plants || Drown' Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Elemental tails can be merged. Fire -- The ability to boil water can be learned at Expert level regardless of the purchase of its addon ability. Plants -- Creating plants also creates water you can siphon. Wind -- Some wind abilities can be combined with water. Sand -- You are now able to wield wet sand. Lucky you! Blood -- Some blood and abilities can be combined with water. Critter Attraction -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Water Reservoir Siphon water from a container on your back. The container can be any size or shape but must hold liquid and be portable. Cost: { 150 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__